Ready to Make Nice
by Finge sunt meliora
Summary: A young woman has finally decided it's time to go back to the family that she left in Vegas. Will all of the CSI's left accept her or will she be on her own again?AU. My very first fanfic, so please check it out and review!
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fic (sort of)

Lucie's POV

"Alright…" he had a goofy, kind of, self-proud smile plastered on his face, "Everything is set," We stood up and shook hands.

"Thank you Mr. Ecklie we really appreciate your help," I say. I look over at my husband, who simply nodded in agreement.

"Well, when I saw your resumes I just knew you two were perfect so I did everything I could," Ecklie shrugged as if it was no big deal, "Shift starts in a few minutes so go along, don't wanna be late on your first day do you?" his tone suggested he was talking to a small child.

_Ptch! So typical, always had to put people bellow him _I think to myself. John and I walked out to the hallway and stood for a second before heading to the locker room.

"Okay, I give up; why are you looking at me like that?" I enquired of my husband. My lips pursed together and raised an eye brow and almost laughed aloud.

_Gosh I probly look just like my mother right now!_

"I'm not looking at you in any way, I just think you look really… really… beautiful," His lips rested a whisper away from mine. He then pushed me against the locker next to me and captured my rose pink lips.

"Hey I worked hard to look really… really… beautiful. And you're going to ruin it if you keep frisking me," I replied in the soft, intimate tone only some lovers can create.

He sighed over dramatically and backed off with his hands raised as if to surrender. "Alright, alright." I cupped his face in my hands then headed for the break room.

I stuck my head in first, to see that no one was occupying the room, and that nothing had changed since I'd been here last.

The seat in the middle on the side closest to the door was always mine because my dad always sat there; I wanted to be just like him, bug guy and all.

We were a tight knit family, especially the kids. Dillon, Eden, Marcus, and I were inseparable really "Joined at the shoulder, feet and everywhere in between." Our mom always used to say. That's why, I guess, it was hard for them after I left. I tried to call, send emails, letters even, but they never replied so I gave up trying. It made me anxious to think about possibly seeing them again after all of these years.

_It should be fine; you guys were tight, maybe they'll be totally cool about everything and… No. Idiot! You know them; they won't just take you back into their lives. 'Specially if mom and dad have anything to say about it. I mean after all y-_

"Oh, you must be the new CSI, huh?" an older man asked while he extended his hand toward me. I got up quickly and extended my left hand out of habit, but retracted it as soon as I saw his other hand out. I tried to shake it off with a laugh, but it sounded more like a nervous giggle. At least he was still light natured with his Zen stuff.

"Yes Sir, Lucie Emerson, US Army, Lieutenant Cornel, Killa Special Force Team Leader, Sir." He looked slightly amused at the mention of my team name, "Long story short was I wasn't there when the six guys on my team chose the name,"

He laughed knowingly, "That sounds about right, that's cool though. Well I'm D.B. Russell the Night Shift supervisor, welcome."

"Thank you Sir," We sat down as a group of three others entered the room, laughing and joking. I recognized Nick, Greg, and Morgan all stood by the coffee machine.

"I think we'll wait for everyone to get here before we start with introductions," D.B. told the others. The group turned around with the same confused look gracing their faces. I smiled and half saluted in reply. Before any of them could talk, Finn came in.

"Sara's gonna be here in just a minute, she has to finish with some evidence from that case she's working with days,"

"Okay, well, for the first time ever we don't have a case yet, so maybe we could give you a tour of the lab; let you settle before we throw ya right in there," Russell started to stand.

Before he could bother himself, my, "Oh Sir, don't worry about it," was a little too hurried the questioning glances flew from the corners of eyes, "I already got the tour, but thank you, sir"

"What's up with calling him 'sir', you know we're pretty laid back here, no one is ma'am or sir unless their important to be nice to. Oh like" but Nick got cut off.

_Damn it would've been nice to know who runs this town now_

"Sorry I'm latte guys, the days supervisor was freaking out that I had to leave for my own shift," My mother walked briskly into the room, obviously annoyed, and headed straight for the coffee.

_Ah! Didn't think she still worked here!_

My mom's hair was still dark, I hadn't seen her face but I'm sure it had some more defined laugh lines. I turned my head back to look at the table, catching a glimpse of my now coworkers. They had scrutinizing looks on their faces, like they were trying to place me.


	2. Chapter 2

All Seeing POV

Sara turned and froze. All she could do was let her jaw drop to the floor. Lucie's cheeks turned bright apple red so she fidgeted with the horribly worn handmade bracelet on my wrist trying to distract her from the fact she would now have to deal with the one thing that had plagued her thoughts since she left.

A strangled whisper escaped Sara's mouth, "Lucie- Mae?" Her daughter finally met her watery gaze.

Sara's POV

I could hardly keep myself form scooping Lucie into my arms. I had to remind myself that there was a reason she left, it could've been me, her father anybody; anything, I didn't want to ruin our possible relationship before it started. Tears, though, came to her eyes; that said she still cared, maybe even loved me. They were pushed down; obviously she was hiding her emotions.

Lucie's POV

I could feel all of my pent up emotions and sadness coming forth at the sight of my mom.

'_Come on Grissom, soldiers don't cry!'_

My sergeant from basic training; his voice came into my head. That was the day one of the camps got blown to bits, soldiers and all, while I was standing while I was standing a mere twenty feet away.

_I could've done something to prevent- Of course you couldn't have you're a good for nothing-_

I pushed those thoughts aside; I wasn't that person any more. I hesitantly stood from my chair, not sure what my mother was going to do.

"Mom!" I tried to hold back, but it slipped passed my thick walls as a hoarse whisper. She ran to me and engulfed my small frame with her welcome arms, with tears rushing down even her face. I was still fighting my tears.

_But you're not a soldier, honorably discharged. Now you can be human, a girl who hasn't seen her mother in ten years. _

My conscience always tried to reason with the depressed thoughts that plagued my mind. My mother pulled back slightly, seeing the inner turmoil. The look of sympathy almost killed me.

"What happened to you? Where have you been?" her voice was soft and curious, not at all harsh like I'd imagined. My mom held my face with a feather like grasp, as she did when I was kid. Nevertheless I leaned into the comfort I so desperately needed.

"Maybe you could all come over to my place for dinner and we can talk?"

"Okay," My mom whispered back, "What if we brought Dillon, Eden, and Marcus over?" I must've visibly tensed because she gave me a scolding look, "You know you're going to have to patch things up with them, and I don't care how high and mighty you think you are compared to them,"

"Mom, they don't want anything to do with me, if anyone were high and mighty it would be them! I sent you all letters, postcards, emails, phone calls, I get that I just left, but I tried explaining. No one listened before I left or even after. I got nothing from them or you. That told me you didn't care whatsoever!" I pulled back angrily.

_How dare she try to blame me! How could she! I mean isn't your family supposed to be there and support you in whatever you choose?_

"Lucie-Mae! We never got anything from you, so don't go throwing a fit like it's our fault!" My parents, especially my mother, hardly ever raised their voices or had to defend themselves to us, so it surprised me when her first reaction was to cross her arms to me.

"Okay you two! Settle this later please. Or I will get you transferred to another shift," he pointed threateningly at me.

_Why was everyone so against seeing me? I still don't get it…_

John found this moment convenient to step in. "Sorry I'm late, Sir, I got a little lost." He stepped farther into the room.

_Now he decides to come in. I hope he knows I saw him standing in the door way when I hugged my mother._

"Don't worry too much; we have yet to get a case tonight," D.B .said, "Since everybody's here why don't we get to know each other?" he clapped his hands together then rubbed them with excitement, like a kid waiting to open presents on Christmas.

Confusion coated every ones faces, but Nick voiced their concern first, "Wait; there's two new-bees?"

"Um, yes, since we've been getting a lot of cases lately I thought more people would help, and now days has more options to pillage from," Everyone smirked or just nodded their heads in knowing agreement and started introducing themselves to John, each stepping up shaking his hand in turn

"Hi I'm Julie Finlay, but I go by Finn,"

"Morgan Brodey,"

"Nick Stokes,"

"Greg Sanders," Greg whipped his hair and fixed a goofy lopsided gin to his face, before taking Johns hand, "You know, it takes a lot to be part of this team and family, do you have what it takes?" Greg had a scowl and was looking John up and down in what I could only assume to be an intimidating look. John seemed confused at the sudden change in the man's demeanor.

"W'll, but of course, Sir." John exaggerated his British accent, and straightened to his full six foot two height. His smile was perfect, and his hard worked body extremely apparent. It all aroused butterflies in my stomach. Greg snuck back to his spot obviously annoyed that he wouldn't be able to intimidate the new CSI. No one tried to cover up their amusement.

"Sara Grissom,"

"I'm D.B., now it's your turn,"

"John Emerson, US Army, Major, Killa Special Farce team, Sir," he stood at attention ready to solute.

"At ease soldier," Russell laughed, "We'll work on that, with both of you."

I laid my hand on his shoulder, and then launched into my own practiced routine, "Kiler Emerson, US Army, Lieutenant Cornel, Killa Special Force team leader," I started my jump into attention, but retracted quickly. I took orders from my superiors, and if he didn't want jumps to attention then I would adjust.

"Wait a sec!" my mom caught on, "You're married to him and you're working together, you've been working with him. How long have you been together? Better yet how long have you known each other?" All attempts to stem the flow of questions were fertile.

"Relax, we've known each other for ten years, been together ever since. We worked on the same spec ops team because our skills were required." I explained sparsely.

Everyone was speechless. They'd all practically watched me grow up and then I run away to come back a woman and married.

_Not the biggest surprise they'll get tonight…_

"Ok, how 'bout we save this 'till after shift. Unless this isn't gonna work and we need to move some people around." DB brought up. Everyone closed their mouths and continued listening to him, "Why don't I give John the dime tour" he took his buzzing phone from his pocket, "And the rest of you head to the new casino off of Flamingo. Sara I'll text you the details as I get them, and meet you there."


	3. Chapter 3

We all went to the locker room to grab kits and jackets, then figured out rides as we walked to the parking lot. My mom was driving with me in shot gun and Nick in the back.

I decided to try and break the uncomfortable silence, "So are Greg and Morgan together yet?"

The two older CSI's just snickered; "Sort of" my mom start, but couldn't finish, because she was laughing so hard.

"They- they're getting married next week. Ecklie still doesn't know about it!"

My only response was to let my jaw drop: "Well," my mom regained her composure, "Morgan got pregnant with their first child Loeila, six years ago,"

"Damn she's turning seven next month!" Nick exclaimed; slapping the back of my mother's chair.

"Yup… Anyways, it was before they got married. Because of Greg's 'blatant irresponsibility" Ecklie won't allow them to get married! They had to pull out most of his teeth to get him to agree to them living together, for the sake of HIS grandchild,"

"Of all people!" I managed

"I know right! So we've planned on kidnapping Ecklie and taking him to the wedding they've been putting together, so he can at least have his dream of walking her down the aisle.

We pulled up in front of the Hotel/Casino. "Uh, that's insane!" I told them and hopped out of the car.

"Yeah I just hope it goes well," she mumbled, "But we have a case to focus on, so let's get to it,"

After we fought our way through the vultures, we rode the elevator to a floor completely infested with police. We ducked under the tape into a whole new world.

"The walls are all either black or white," Brass informed us; Finn, Morgan, and Greg had arrived just behind us. "So we can assume that someone painted over them or its blood," I had to hold my hand over my nose and breath; so as not to lose my last meal.

"Hey! I thought you were supposed to be a tough super ninja, why you looking so green?" My uncle laughed.

"I am. The smell's just really strong. It's not like I've smelt blood in a while," I shrugged and dropped my kit on what I hoped to be an evidence clear spot.

"How about you start taking pictures in here, I'll start collection with Finn and Morgan. Nick I want you in the bathroom and Greg in the bedroom area," we all split up to our assigned jobs.

I started with the body and took pictures head to toe, just like my parents taught me before, then spiraled out. Every square inch of the room was evidence. The carpet had spatter, there were bits of the victim scattered around, and even the bathroom had blood all over. A quick phenolphthalein test proved the whole room just had a blood bath. We worked for an hour before Dave finally got there.

"I thought it was just Hodges saying stuff when he told me that Sara had a clone, but now I guess he's a little more sane in my book," He laughed, "Lucie how are you?" he held his arms out, I accepted the gesture lightly, hoping I didn't get any grime on the back of his jacket. He'd practically been my older brother growing up in the lab, still is hopefully. "_I don't think I ever told him that before I left"_

"I've been doing pretty well, how about yourself and your wife, little Albert?"

"Really well! The both of us, though I don't think Albert is so little anymore. He's turning ten in a couple of months!"

"Aww, that's right- well I really want to talk to him,"

"Definitely!" He crouched down and got straight to work, "Well it's a dead body, but I can't tell you much more, I'll have to find the liver in autopsy. But I'll call you once I've started; not that there's much left for me to open up," We all smirked, even if it looked more like a grimace. Dave's humor wasn't quite as dry as it used to be. The medical examiner took the body and left us to our long night.

The last team members joined the 'party' a few minutes later. They snapped on gloves from the doorway and took in the carnage.

My mom interrupted their thoughts though, "Hey newbie, not so fast, alright! You can help Lucie take pictures," John tip toed around markers to grab the extra camera she was holding out, and then worked his way over to me.

"I've got this area; you might want to help either Nick or Greg." He nodded and continued to the bathroom doorway, "Use the spiral," He had a few years of criminal forensics training under his belt, but nowhere near the number of years in the lab as I did.

"So what do we know?" D.B .was still looking from the doorway.

"We couldn't get anything off the body, so Brass is checking with the front desk," My mom started, "and there's not much from the scene yet, it's all evidence that has to be processed back at the lab,"

"Ok, ok, what about the stuff you have been able to process?" everyone shared looks not sure what they had or where to start.

I cleared my throat before asking quietly, "D.B. could I take a crack at it?"

He seemed surprised that I'd spoken up. We talked a little when we met, but I didn't know him, and he always knew me as Sara's youngest daughter. He tried, but he looked so much like my kidnapper, I didn't want to try. Things got more comfortable when I was in high school and he was my psych teacher.

"Yeah, by all means go for it,"

"The walls have been painted with human blood, presumably the victim's. That could suggest an extreme mental breakdown, drugs, or some kind of sick ritual, even a presentation of the killing. There are signs of a struggle all around suggesting the victim was either thrown around or the place was tossed. The scene is also overly messy which could mean this was unplanned, something went wrong, or the killer wasn't done yet. As soon as we get the place cleared of physical evidence it'll be easier to discern what happened. The observed damage to the victim says that this was personal, full of intense rage. The body was left in total shreds making visual ID impossible. I also noted that the victim was male and missing, um, parts. Fingerprint pads are scared and callused could've been because of his job or it was done on purpose." I finished with a slight nod of my head. The team was staring at me, none of them had seen those things, but I couldn't quite read their expressions.

"We've got an ID; front desk was more than happy to hand everything over. Guy who rented the room was Nathan Giverson," John jumped to his feet.

"That's not possible, Petty Officer Nathan Giverson died in the line of duty about two years ago,"

"Maybe, but that's what the papers say," Brass shrugged.

"Did you know each other?" D.B. asked; his interest piquing.

"Yeah we served on the spec. ops. Team together, one of the six main members. Nathan was our tech guy, was the reason we were able to pull off our missions." John couldn't help but shake his head, the team always joked that they were bests soul mates, because they were so similar.

"Ok, we'll figure all this out. If it turns out to be your friend I have to remove you and Lucie from the case and probably hand the investigation over to another agency. In the meantime let's get everything tagged and put away properly, and then we'll finish processing at the lab. We can send a group back here to help Finn with the blood. Does that sound good to everyone?"

We all gave consent and continued with our given tasks.

I had finally worked my way over to the bathroom door; taking pictures of what looked like the remains of a shirt when I heard John ask, "Was sind ihre gedanken?" _What are your thoughts? _We hadn't used German in a while so at first I just looked at him blankly. It was one of the languages that was foggy after we were discharged.

I was able to respond with "Ich weiB nicht," _I don't know, "_Ich bin verirrt, pero yo creo nous allons capirlo," I looked up from my evidence to see his eyes get really wide.

"Tu bien?"

"Si, miksi giati tha prepa non?" _Yes why wouldn't I be?_

"Porque tu esta hablandas otra idiomas en una frase!" _Because you are speaking other _languages_ in one sentence._

I hadn't even noticed, that had been happening a lot lately. John had been trying to convince me to go to a speech and psych therapist. I didn't want to go back; I'd already been to enough. "Oh, sorry didn't notice," I just shrugged and tried getting back to work, but of course John wouldn't drop it.

"See this is what 'm talking about Luce, you should get help, it's" he tried to whisper, because everyone was giving us curious glances.

"I don't need help." I looked at him pleadingly, "We can discuss this later," I know John was frustrated by my PTSD symptoms, but he wasn't the only one and he sure as hell was acting like it.

"No Lucie! You always say that, but you never talk! And I'm sure your family will agree with me!" He came out of the bathroom, his face and body language reading that he wouldn't back down now.

I stood to face him, "Don't bring them into this. It's not important anyways, and I thought you of all people would understand that I don't want to see someone yet. I want to get a routine started, a life before adding anything. Plus it could sort itself out." I tried, but it didn't seem to detour him.

"I get what you saying I just think you've suffered long enough,"

_Love him to death, but this is getting ridiculous_. "I'm not suffering and you know what, this can wait till we're at home, John."

The muscles in his jaw and biceps kept clenching and relaxing, making it obvious how mad he was. "Fine," he finally relented, "but you aren't going to just skirt around the issue anymore," with that he turned back to helping Nick.

Everyone was so quiet and still you'd think they were statues. My mom's hand had sneaked to her holster, but I tried not to give it any thought. _What she must think of me_


	4. Chapter 4

Sara's POV

"Porque tu esta hablandas otra idiomas en una frace!"

I didn't know a whole lot of Spanish, or any of the other languages they were speaking, but enough to pick up that something wasn't quite right. Lucie had been fluent in ten languages when she was younger, so the family picked up enough. They seemed all smashed together, which Lucie never did. She said it was too hard and you take away from the art of a language.

My attention was pulled from a knee cap I'd found on the coffee table, half way across the room from where the body was, to John's raised voice. Couple arguments were never fun, especially about something as serious as getting psychological help. All of the sudden John seemed to shoot from the bathroom and stood authoritatively in front of my daughter, and I certainly didn't like the way that looked. It surprised me when little 5'1'' Lucie-Mae held her own to the 6'2'' man. Luckily John slinked back to his work, as did the rest of us. I glanced toward Lucie and caught her eye.

"What was that?" I signed. She looked hesitant to answer, but eventually signed back shortly "Nothing" with quick, half-hearted circles with her delicate hands shaped like 'o's.

It worried me; I'd seen so many relationships as a CSI, and personally, like this to know they were in for some trouble.

We finally got every piece of collectable evidence at the moment. Everything was packed tightly within the three cars to go back to the lab.

Nick, Lucie, and I were in the same car again. I tried, but couldn't hold my curiosity back, "About earlier,"

"He's hardly like that," She whispered, obviously tearing up, "John's just really concerned about my langue and PTSD. I am too, but I'm not ready to go back to someone. He's been reading up on PTSD for himself and I guess he came upon a stat about married couples that both have PTSD 'specially related to war that scared him, so he's been pushing harder."

"Fine, but the way he advanced on you seemed-"

"Overbearing? Yeah. We're both like that, if anything I'm worse than him! In service we were always told that if you have a problem, fight it out. Before we got to know each other we weren't afraid to have a throw down on some mats. Then we changed to ten paces each and just yelling. It's better to get things out, you and Dad should try it some time. He wouldn't hurt me, and vice versa, that's what you have to understand." Lucie finally took in a shaky breath, obviously not overly comfortable in sharing her issues, "We love each other, endlessly, like you and Dad, or you, Uncle Nick and Carrie! We've just been through a lot and are still adjusting and trying to deal with everything after the fact.

"Ok. Well you know I'm here for you; your father and I always have been," I told her in a low comforting voice.

Her only response was a soft thank you and nothing else was said for the rest of the car ride.

Our car got to the garage first, so we unpacked and set out tables. Nick and I decided to drop some of the stuff off to their respective labs, while Lucie went to get fresh coveralls for everyone.

John's POV

All I could think about was how stupid I was. That conversation on its own was not meant for work and it always gets so intense, I shouldn't have even brought it up. I don't know why I wouldn't just let it drop! I know in the back of my head she's not ready, but I'm ready to put the service behind us and start a new life, a family. I guess I feel like the only way we can put it all away is to get counseling, but Lucie refused. She never talked a whole lot about her past only that it was a series of unfortunate events and she never wanted to go back to it.

I felt bad for trying to push her, and use her family against her. The first thing I would do as soon as I got back to the lab and helped take evidence out of the car, was find her and apologize. I'm worried that it's going to stop meaning something even if I mean every word that came out of my mouth. I love Lucie-Mae; more than anything, I literally can't live without her, but the way that our marriage is going… it doesn't look too good.

Russell and I had gotten back to the lab and added evidence to the already present piles during my musings. I hadn't been aware of anything. I quickly took the liberty of going on a coffee run and set off through the maze of glass encased labs. I was so deep in thought I hardly noticed Lucie's mom leaving the break room.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Grissom! I didn't-"

"Please call me Sara. Its ok things happen, but don't let it happen again," Sara just flicked her wrist and started down the hall.

"Mrs. - Sara," I asked out nervously, "do- do you know where Lucie is?"

"Yeah, but first I want to talk to you." She led me back into the break room, took a seat then gestured for me to follow.

"If this is about earlier, you must know I really love Lucie-"

"I get it. Let me talk first. I asked Lucie and she sort of explained the whole PTSD worry. I just want you to know that it's an explanation not an excuse. You really have to understand where she comes from when she says she's not ready to see a therapist again. She went through a lot as a kid. Now I don't know how much she's told you, to be honest I still don't know a whole lot, but in order to show Lucie that you truly love her, you have to respect her," She held up a hand, "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you hold her high on a pedestal, at least I hope you do. You just have to give her some space. Her father and I went through some similar stuff. My childhood wasn't great and we both suffered from PTSD, and Gil was so worried he tried pushing me to get help,"

"Just like I am," the misery swept through my body and took over my voice, "What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

She just shook her head, "He finally realized that the best way I could have time was if he got help first. Gil didn't have to see someone as a kid so he wasn't fed up with them. It's what ultimately saved us. Because he was able to get healthy he could be there for me, as kind of an in home therapist, but way better." She paused to let it sink in, "You might try it, see if you can become her rock, rather than shore." She gave me a pat on the shoulder before getting up.

"Oh and, John?" I turned to meet her fiery gaze, "Don't forget. Lucie-Mae is my daughter. If you do anything to hurt her again I will kill you and make sure no one finds the bits of your body that will be left. I expect change for the better," and she just walked away.

_Why had I never thought to get help first!_ I knew exactly what I had to do.

My legs finally started working again so that I could find Lucie. After grabbing coffee for everyone and a juice for my wife, I set off down the hall. I saw her coming out of the locker room; arms full of coveralls.

"Lucie!" my voice seemed to carry through the whole lab, earning me a few irritated glares from the surrounding lab techs. Lucie had stopped in her journey back to the garage.

"What's up?" she asked softly as soon as I got next to her.

"I need to talk to you; in private?" It came out much less confident than I normally sound.

"Can it please wait till we get home?" I was about to say how important it was, but she beat me to it, "You look extremely excited and it could be really important, but I'd rather just get through the rest of the night without any distractions from work or this discussion. How does that sound?"

"I couldn't agree more, Love,"


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it has been a while. I've been struggling with school and home stuff and I didn't have time. In the last couple of chapters I have used other languages and I am making the disclaimer that I only know sign language and some Spanish and all of the other languages are gotten from Google translate for the sake of time. I apologize if I offend anyone with what I got. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please R and R! Hope you had a good holiday/break. _

All Seeing POV

Arms full of supplies, the young couple barely made it past the threshold before their arms were practically empty. Everyone threw off the old coveralls and put the new ones on, some all the way others only the legs with a tank top.

Taking a second to get some coffee in his system, D.B. lent back against one of the tables with a monstrous pile of evidence

"Ok. Morgan, whatever blood or bodily fluids you find, can you get to Henry? Greg, trace to Hodges, Sara finger prints to Mandy. Nick the new chemist will take any unknown substances," the senior CSIs nodded and started sifting through the evidence, "And Finn you get to help me with the new guys, just make sure they do it right. Right now you'll sort through the evidence and get the bits that go to each lab to the CSI or in the box,"

Lucie and John were lead to pile of stuff in the middle of the garage.

There was mostly DNA and tox; a few finger prints, and lots of trace. It took both of the vets an hour on just the one pile. Once all of the labs got their respective evidence the whole team looked at the miscellaneous pile together, almost three hours after starting the sorting.

"Tell me about these objects," D.B. started.

Greg spoke up, "I collected that from the bed stand," he pointed to the bible, "It was hollowed out and had fingers in it. Other than that the rest of that is just probably just objective,"

"Ok since that's the case and shift is over why don't we call it and come back to once all of our results come in," we all agreed.

Greg and Morgan opted to take the last box down to the vault before heading out. "Wait before you guys leave!" Lucie yelled out, "I thought we could have a get together at our house, later. If you want to come I can text you the address?"

"We are?" John spoke up, jerking his head towards his wife.

She jumped to the tips of her toes and rocked back to heels, keeping her hand clasped behind her back, "Yup,"

"Ok, sounds good to me," he wrapped his right hand around her shoulder.

"That sounds like fun!" The blonde quickly accepted, "what time are you guys thinking?"

"I thought about three so that we could get some sleep, eat at our house, talk a bit, maybe get some more sleep before next shift," the nods from their new coworkers confirmed the plans.

"I'm going to cook some Italian noodle dishes and salad. Wine, beer? But if you want something specific you have to bring it sorry. We won't have time to go grocery shopping," John added.

"Fine by me," and "That's perfect," followed the crew out the door.

Lucie pulled her smart phone out of her inside pants pocket and sent a mass message to everyone on the team, Super Dave, Doc and Brass. Not the lab techs yet though.

Everyone was congregating in the locker room, putting on street clothes. Good byes were finally said in the parking lot and all were off in different directions.

Sara's POV

I waved to my daughter from the opposite side of the parking lot before climbing into my car. The Shelby Cobra nineteen eighty, which had been in storage for thirty years waiting to be fixed, was perfect. It was the one thing from my life before Gil that held anything good. Today was the perfect day to have the top down; sun was shining, it was already fairly warm, and early enough that there wasn't a whole lot of cars around.

It only took twenty minutes to pull into the driveway of our town house. I didn't bother opening the door, rather just grab my keys and bag, and then hop out. I threw the tarp over it and headed inside.

As soon as my key was placed within the lock, our dog Hank was barking in the window. I slowly pushed the door open and almost got tackled to the ground by the large boxer.

"Hi Hank, I missed you too!" I pushed him back onto the floor and used my foot to close the deep brown red door. My knees hit the ground and the dog came and rested his head on my shoulder so that I could hug him.

"Is that you Sara?" even after thirty years his sky clear eyes still shined with the thirst for something more than he knew. Gil Grissom's hair may be white, and his face more lined, but still the same man.

"Yup and I've got some news," I started to stand with a grunt, my husband rushed to grab my hand and pull me up. The years had been hard on my body, but I still defied all odds.

"Oh that sounds like a conversation for breakfast," without another word he guided me down the stairs to the kitchen. Breakfast of pancakes, orange juice and fruit salad all set up on the table. He let me eat a few bites before the curiosity won out, "So this news… is it good or bad?"

"Depends, I think it's sort of good and sort of bad," I took a second to wipe a napkin over my mouth, to arrange my words, "Lucie-Mae is working for the crime lab now,"

Gil choked on the mouthful of drink he had just taken, "She's in Vegas! How is that in anyway bad? How long has she been here? Is she still Lucie-Mae?"

"Been here for a few weeks I think. She seems ok, even after being the leader of a highly ranked spec ops team for the US military," I was about to take another bite, then I remembered something, "oh and apparently she's married to a British guy who worked on the same team with her, and is working at the lab,"

The look on his face was priceless. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He probably couldn't take in the fact that his baby girl wasn't so little anymore.

"Married?" he was finally able to croak. I could only nod in agreement, "I'm gonna kill that punk ass- I mean does he seem ok?"

I was a little apprehensive to tell him about the fight, but we don't keep anything from each other. "Mostly, he genuinely loves her; would die for Lucie, but they're going through a spot trying to adjust to a more normal life. Supposedly with the PTSD both of them have, things get pretty intense and they're working on it. I sat him down at work after they went at it a bit and told him what's up,"

"And you let him walk away?" Gil was finally eating again.

"Hey! He took what I told him to heart and respects me enough to be afraid," we both laughed.

"As long as he's good to her, for now, but I still need to talk to him,"

"They invited everyone to their place for a late lunch early dinner. I said I would bring the other kids-"

"Don't question, just bring 'em along and don't tell them. I want to go, what time?"

I shrugged "They said around three o'clock,"

"I have to wait until three?" he had been aching to see our youngest just as much as I was. It didn't feel right that I did before him, it should've been together.

"Maybe we'll leave early, get the kids, and just head over; we might get there early?"

"That sounds like a plan," We'd both finished our food and were standing up.

"And so does sleeping!" I placed my plate in the dishwasher, "Come on Gil lets go take a nap?" I wasn't going to take no for an answer. Luckily there was no argument and we fell asleep in each other's arms a while later.


End file.
